Solo quiero una vida normal
by NK-FT
Summary: Fate llega a vivir a Japón junto a su familia, tiene dos maravillosas madres, un gran hermano, y su querida hermana gemela Alicia. Nueva vida, muchas sorpresas por vivir. Pero, ¿por qué su familia la cuida tanto? ¿Porque se siente reprimida y tiene miedo en hacer amigos? Nanoha una chica animada solo quiere acercarse a ella, ser su amiga, y Fate, ella solo quiere una vida normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen… son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

Mañana viajamos a Japón, una nueva vida comienza, poder empezar de cero. Pero, antes déjenme contarles porque me voy a vivir a Japón.

Nací en Italia, junto con mi hermana gemela Alicia, mi padre Enzo Testarossa falleció cuando teníamos nueve años, en un accidente automovilístico. Mi madre quedo destrozada, pero salió adelante por nosotras. Lamentablemente, algo nuevo afecto a nuestra familia años más tarde.

Me diagnosticaron Leucemia Mieloide crónica (LMC) a los catorce años, un tipo raro para mi edad, avanzo de manera agresiva, por lo que tuve quimioterapia y trasplante de medula ósea. Puede decirse que pase mi adolescencia en tratamientos, y en casa, no pude ir al colegio, ni salir con amigos, por lo que tuve que estudiar en casa, y dedicarme a mi salud.

Baje demasiado de peso, y tuve muchas complicaciones, vivía cansada, con fiebre, diversos dolores, sudores nocturno, entre otros. Mi madre, se encargó personalmente de ayudarme, ella era doctora y laboratorista en el hospital en esos momentos.

Por ahora estoy estable, recupere peso, hago ciertos ejercicios todos los días para mi musculatura, me alimento sanamente, podría decirse que mi cáncer esta en pausa, eso es lo que digo yo, no creo haberlo vencido, es imposible, y cada seis meses debo examinarme completamente. Obviamente tomo medicamentos, nunca podre dejarlos, y a veces tengo ciertos síntomas, pero todo controlado. Creo que al fin podré disfrutar un poco de mi vida, después de todo, ya tengo diecinueve años.

Hace un año, mi madre conoció a Lindy Harlaown y se enamoró totalmente de ella. Se casaron hace seis meses, pero, como Lindy es de Japón, y trabaja allá, decidimos como familia mudarnos, además de que a mamá le ofrecieron un muy buen puesto de trabajo en un hospital, y podrá investigar más sobre la Leucemia.

Adoro a mi familia, mi mejor amiga es mi hermana Alicia, no sé qué haría sin ella y su apoyo, y ahora tenemos un hermano mayor, que sinceramente es muy bueno, se preocupa sinceramente de nosotras y nos cuida. Que decir de Lindy, es una muy buena madre, y ama a mamá, eso es lo que importa.

Así que por eso me voy a vivir a Japón, por mi familia, y por la esperanza de una cura, eso es lo que dice mamá.

\- Fate ya arreglaste todo, ¿verdad? – me pregunta mi hermana Alicia.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Los medicamentos?

\- También – suspiro – Alicia, quiero tener un buen viaje y disfrutar de él, no es necesario que me recuerdes todo, créeme, yo lo tengo más presente que nadie.

\- Solo me preocupo.

\- Lo sé, y gracias – le digo sinceramente – Pero, ya tengo diecinueve años, entraremos a la Universidad allá en Japón, debo ser más independiente, ¿no crees?

Mi hermana me abrazo.

\- De acuerdo, niña grande, ¿qué quieres hacer allá?

La lista era inmensa, por primera vez estudiaría con más jóvenes, podría quizás tener amigos, salir a pasear con ellos, ser una joven normal, bueno dentro de lo que yo puedo, pero igual es harto, al estar estable puedo hacer muchas cosas más.

\- Mil cosas – me reí.

Y mi hermana también, ella siempre era feliz por mí.

Se abrió la puerta de mi habitación, y entro Chrono.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes? Planeando alguna travesura – nos miró intentando adivinar – Yo diría que Alicia te está molestando como siempre, intentando controlar que todo esté bien, y tu Fate quieres que se dé cuenta que tienes su misma edad y estas bien.

A veces me pregunto como lo hace. Nos sabe leer muy bien, o quizás somos muy obvias, y fáciles de leer.

\- Así es – le digo – No quiero que vivan tratándome como si me fuera a morir, o una pobre enferma que no puede hacer nada.

Alicia me mira sorprendida.

\- Nunca he querido hacer eso, sabes que para mí solo eres Fate, con o sin enfermedad.

\- Gracias.

Nos quedamos hablando los tres un rato más, Chrono ya estudia en la Universidad allá en Japón, vino a buscarnos, para ayudar. Él va en segundo año, y nosotras entraremos a primero. Mentiría si digiera que no estoy nerviosa, porque estoy aterrada, y si hago algo mal, si no encajo, si se dan cuenta que soy diferente y me rechazan, hay tantos y si… en mi cabeza que me tienen nerviosa.

¿Qué estudiare yo? Simple, psicología. ¿Por qué? Bueno, sabían que casi todos los que sufren de alguna enfermedad grave, en especial el cáncer, caen en depresión, y su familia obviamente igual. Muchos están solos, muchos son solo niños. Conocí a mucha gente mientras pasaba mi adolescencia en el hospital, y era terrible ver que muchos empeoraban solo por su condición anímica, yo quiero ser quien los ayude en ese aspecto, decirles que los entiendo, y ayudar a los que más pueda. Esa es mi razón.

Mi hermana… ella quiere seguir los pasos de mamá, será doctora, seremos un equipo, ella los ayudara a sanara físicamente y yo mentalmente. Siempre hablamos de ello.

.

.

En el avión me dedique a dormir.

Al llegar a mi nuevo hogar quede sin palabras, la casa era hermosa, se notaba que era grande, y por primera vez podría dormir sola, no es que molestara compartir con Alicia, pero sería bueno tener mi propio cuarto.

Mis cosas ya se encontraban instaladas, no tuve que hacer nada, hasta mi ropa ordenaron. Es en estas ocasiones en las que recuerdo muy claramente mi enfermedad, porque me gustaría ayudar, pero me tratan a veces como si fuera de cristal, en especial mamá.

\- Te gusta tu habitación Fate – preguntó Lindy, entrando en ella.

\- Si, muchas gracias.

\- No me las des, compramos esta casa junto con Precia, queríamos un nuevo hogar, queríamos empezar de cero ahora que vivirán en Japón.

\- Es muy linda – le sonreí - ¿La universidad está muy lejos?

\- No tanto, en auto está a solo quince minutos.

\- Eso es bueno, pero con Alicia no tenemos auto.

Sonrió.

\- Tienes razón – se dio media vuelta, como para salir – Sígueme Fate.

Al bajar por la escalera nos encontramos con lo demás, Alicia conversaba con mamá y Chrono estaba sentado en un sofá.

Todos se giraron a vernos, cuando escucharon que alguien bajaba.

\- Niñas – empezó a decir Lindy – Yo y precia queremos darle un regalo a cada una.

\- Así es – siguió hablando mamá – Fate, sé que debió molestarte un poco el que no te dejara ni siquiera instalar tus cosas – me conocía perfectamente – Pero, para demostrar que confió en que estas mejor, y puedes valerte por ti misma, con Lindy quisimos darte algo especial.

\- Y, no nos olvidamos de Alicia – señaló Lindy – También queremos darte algo especial.

Alicia y yo nos miramos, ¿qué querrían darnos?

\- Le dije a Fate que la Universidad esa a solo quince minutos en auto, pero obviamente ustedes no tienen uno – oh por Dios, ya sé por dónde va esto – Pero eso cambiara hoy.

Nos guiaron al garaje, y ahí estaban cuatro cinco autos dos destacaban mucho. Me va a dar un ataque, siempre soñé con tener mi propio auto, y con ese en específico, lo sé porque Alicia siempre quiso un descapotable rojo, mientras que yo quería un deportivo negro.

Alicia grito, y se puso a saltar de la emoción, no era necesario decir nada más, estábamos sin palabras. Esto me emocionaba, no podía creerlo, jamás pensé que podría tener algo así, mis madres se pasaron.

\- Muchas gracias mamás – les dije y luego las abrase.

\- Nos alegramos de que les hayan gustado – sonrió mamá.

\- ¿Podemos salir a dar una vuelta? – Pregunto Alicia – Digan que sí.

\- De acuerdo, pero máximo una hora – dijo Lindy – Vuelvan para comer en familia.

\- ¡Sí! – gritamos Alicia y yo.

Chrono nos arrojó las llaves, desde la puerta.

\- Manejen con cuidado hermanitas, no estamos en Italia, sino que en Uminari, el volante está en un lugar distinto.

\- Lo sabemos – hablo Alicia – No te preocupes, además Fate saco licencia con máxima aprobación, es una genio.

Amabas sacamos licencia a los dieciocho. Nunca manejo, pero cuando lo hago, aprovecho al máximo.

\- Vámonos Fate – me dijo Alicia – Te echaré una carrera – me susurro al oído, para que los demás no escucharan.

\- Perderás – me burle, y corrí a subirme.

La conducción era increíble, y obviamente le gane a Alicia, pasamos por fuera de la Universidad, se ve que es grande, y me sentí feliz de comenzar mañana mismo, estamos un mes atrasadas, pero todo saldrá bien. Algo me dice que nuestras vidas serán mucho mejor acá en Uminari.

 **.**

 **N/A:He perdido muchas historias lamentablemente, pero tengo los capítulos de esta. Eso si el Prólogo, no se si esta completo, los demás capítulos si lo estarán, siento mucho las molestias que todo esto pueda causar, pero el que hayan cerrado mi cuenta me tomo por sorpresa, y aun estoy algo triste por ello. Gracias por su apoyo y por seguirme todo este tiempo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen… son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Me levanté muy temprano, de hecho, apenas puede dormir anoche, me vestí con unos jeans negros una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra con rojo, no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero me encanta el negro. Me coloque mis zapatillas blancas con rojo, y baje a tomar desayuno.

Lo primero que tomo en la mañana, son mis pastillas, tomo dos en la mañana y una en la noche antes de dormir. Alicia bajo quince minutos después, ella ser demora más arreglándose. Desayunamos en familia, y conversamos sobre la Universidad. Chrono iría en su auto, y con Alicia iríamos en el mío hoy, decidimos turnarnos, a no ser que necesitáramos usar ambos.

\- Cuídense, y cualquier cosa le dicen a Chrono – dijo mi madre Lindy.

\- Si mamá – dijimos los tres.

Subimos en los autos, y partimos.

Sentí como mi estómago se retorcía, estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, Alicia parecía relajada. Por lo menos una de nosotras estará bien, solo tenemos dos clases juntas, ya que nuestras carreras son diferentes. Y, gracias a Dios, nos tocaba una justo ahora.

\- Tranquila Fate, todo saldrá bien – me decía mi hermana – La pasaremos genial, y conoceremos a mucha gente amorosa.

\- Si tú lo dices.

No estaba muy segura sobre lo de amorosos, pero, hay que ser positiva, ¿no?

Llegamos a la Universidad, y al estacionarnos muchos curiosos observaron mi auto, inmediatamente lamente que destacara, aunque amaba el auto, no me gustaba la atención. Mis nervios aumentaron, y comencé a transpirar.

Alicia se dio cuenta, por lo que puso una mano en mi pierna, y me miro con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Como dije antes, todo saldrá bien, así que relájate, recuerda la época en que ibas a la escuela y lo bien que la pasabas, en especial en deportes.

Fue una buena época, que siempre me ha gustado recordar, y soñar con que hubiera pasado, quizás en la preparatoria hubiera sacado una beca en basquetbol o atletismo, y jugaría o correría en una Universidad, quizás seguiría los pasos de mi padre, y estudiaría arquitectura. Hay muchos quizás, pero ninguno es mi realidad.

Arquitectura, cuando tenía trece años, quería estudiar eso, ser alguien tan brillante como mi padre, de hecho tenia a una amiga que también deseaba eso, prometimos estudiar juntas, pero, seis meses antes de que callera enferma y me diagnosticaran, ella tuvo que irse a otro país, por el trabajo de su padre. A veces, pienso en que estará haciendo, ya que nunca más supe de ella, pero la recuerdo con cariño, fue mi amiga desde los seis años después de todo.

Alicia bajo del auto, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Así que, decido bajar también. Caminamos hasta la sala 1D, al llegar vimos como no habían llegado tantos estudiantes aun, en la última fila habían cuatro chicas sentadas conversando muy animadamente y riéndose. Yo deseaba sentarme en la última fila, con Alicia fuimos hacia la esquina de la ventana, me gustaba poder mirar por ella, así que mi hermana me concedía eso.

Las cuatro chiquillas quedaban justo a nuestro lado derecho, al pasar callaron, y nos quedaron mirando con curiosidad. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenemos algo raro?

Una castaña de ojos azules muy chispeantes, se levantó de su puesto, y camino hacia nosotras.

\- Hola – nos sonrió, mientras las demás miraban atentamente – Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami.

\- Hola – saludo mi hermana – Soy Alicia Testarossa, y ella es mi hermana Fate – dijo señalándome.

Mire más allá de ella, y pude ver que una de las chicas me miraba fijamente, tanto que me sentí nerviosa, pero debía reconocer que tenía unos hermosos ojos, ¿eran azules? Quisiera verla de más cerca. Ella me pillo mirándola, y me sonrió feliz, yo me sonroje.

\- Es un gusto Alicia, mis amigas son, Suzuka Tsukimura – ella nos saludó – Alisa Bannings – también nos saludó – y por último, pero no menos importante, Nanoha Takamachi.

Nanoha, así se llama, que lindo nombre.

Nanoha se levantó y camino directamente hacia mí.

\- Es un gusto poder tener nuevas compañeras, espero que seamos amigas – me miro directamente a los ojos, y al fin pude ver el color de sus ojos un tipo de violeta hermoso – ¿Quieres ser mi amiga Fate-chan?

A mí se me salieron los ojos, esta chica sí que tiene personalidad, no me conoce y quiere ser mi amiga, de hecho acá en Japón ¿no llaman por el apellido primero? Y ¿Qué es eso de Fate-chan? ¿Un apodo?

\- Bubueeno… - tartamudee, como una idiota – Takamachi-san.

Así se dice, creo.

\- Si aceptas ser mi amiga, no me llames así, solo Nanoha, ¿quieres?

\- Bueno entonces, Nanoha.

Estaba tan pendiente de ella, que no me fije en cómo me miraba mi hermana, quien tenía una ceja alzada, y parecía, ¿impresionada? ¿No estoy haciéndome demasiadas preguntas? Creo que ya son demasiadas emociones por un día, y recién empezamos.

El profesor entro y todos nos sentamos en nuestros puestos. Si me preguntas de qué se trató la clase, pues no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Me dedique a mirar por la ventana, y a pensar en lo que había pasado. ¿Pensaba hacer amigos? Sí, pero no tan abruptamente, y menos sentir que me miraba demasiado, aunque yo igual la mire bastante. Eso si durante la clase me obligue a no mirar a nadie, aunque de vez en cuando sentía que alguien me miraba, quizás era ella, o quizás imagino cosas.

En fin, debo reconocer que tiene una gran personalidad, yo jamás podría hacer algo así, me moriría de la vergüenza, y decirle que no, estaba fuera de la cuestión, todas nos miraban, hubiera sido descortés. El punto es que le dije que sí, y supongo que nos juntaremos con todas, pero sinceramente, me da miedo, hace mucho que no compartía con los demás, y no sé cómo actuar, atrás quedo la chica de trece años que jugaba basquetbol y practicaba atletismo. Sinceramente, nunca fui muy buena con las relaciones, solo compartía con algunos, y tenía una amiga aparte de mi hermana Alicia, así que, con mayor razón no soy buena en eso ahora.

Tracemos un plan, tocaran para cambiar de clase, tomare mis cosas y saldré rápidamente, como si estuviera apurada por algo, no arrancando, no, yo no era una cobarde. Además, no tengo ni idea sobre las carreras que cursan todas ellas, menos la chica de ojos azul violeta.

Mi hermana no es tonta, sabrá que dejarme ir es lo mejor, además no nos tocan más clases juntas hoy. Me dedicare a observar la universidad, prestar atención en clase, y pasar desapercibida, dentro de lo que se pueda claro está, no será maleducada si me saludan.

Estaba tan centrada en lo que haría, que no me di cuenta que todos empezaron a levantarse, y cuando me fije, ya era tarde para ejecutar mi plan, allí estaba ella, parada al lado de mi asiento, mirándome con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Fate-chan? Te ves algo mal – se acercó más a mi rostro.

¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿No conoce lo que es espacio personal?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué si acaso te sientes mal?

\- No – respondí rápidamente, parándome – De hecho, debo irme a mi siguiente clase, así que… nos vemos luego.

Ni siquiera deje que me respondiera, a gran velocidad, en segundos me encontraba saliendo de la sala.

Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, debería volver y disculparme, quizás preguntarle que estudia, pero no, decidí seguir hacia mi próxima clase rápidamente. Dios, de todos los y si… que tenía en mi mente, jamás espere que yo fuera la que me alejara, en vez de que los demás se alejaran de mí. ¿Qué me pasa? Mi madre no me educo así.

De repente una mano se posó en mi hombro y me dio vuelta, tan rápido que perdí un poco el equilibrio. Era Alicia.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Fate? – me preguntó.

\- Nada – respondí nerviosa – Solo quiero llegar a tiempo a mi clase.

\- Aún faltan casi quince minutos – señalo – No tenías por qué irte de esa forma, fue como si escaparas de algo, y esa chica no merecía que la dejaras con la palabra en la boca.

\- Lo siento, Ali – baje mi cabeza – Es solo… me puse nerviosa ok – suspire – Quiero decir, ¿quién llega y te dice sin conocerte, oye quiero ser tu amiga? y no solo eso sino que te pone un sobre nombre, siendo que no es la costumbre acá, y luego está el hecho de que me miraba mucho y se acercó demasiado, que me asuste y reaccione mal.

\- Yo vi que tú también la mirabas mucho.

\- No es cierto – negué lo obvio.

\- Te conozco perfectamente, podría decir que más que tú misma – me miro seria – Quieres tener una vida normal, pues tenla, descubre nuevas cosas, disfruta de nuevas cosas y experiencias – ahora sonreía – Me diste que querías hacer mil cosas, ¿no? Pues hazlas, nada te frena, la única que te puede frenar eres tú misma.

Tenía razón, a veces los que nos limitamos somos nosotros mismos, por miedo, por no querer crecer, por simplemente no querer compartir con los demás, encerrarnos en nosotros mismos, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Tienes razón – le sonreí, siempre ha sabido que decirme – Me disculpare, e intentare conocer a más gente y disfrutar de ello.

\- Así se habla – me dio un golpe en el hombro de cariño – Esa si es mi hermanita.

\- Como digas, ¿ahora si puedo ir a clases?

\- Si – respondió – Nos vemos al almuerzo, en la cafetería.

\- Ok.

Pero, no fui capaz de llegar a la cafetería, ya que en la tercera clase me sentí mal, pedí salir al baño, y me maree un poco, pero luego paso, y como no quiero preocupar a los demás, me fui por mi cuenta a casa, no había nadie a esa hora, y descansar me haría bien, le escribiría a Alicia, diciéndole que me dolía la cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse, para que así se viniera con Chrono.

Y lo que le dije es verdad, a veces me vienen ciertas molestias, pero es algo normal, nada de qué preocuparse, pero mejor es prevenir, por eso descansar me hará bien, mañana estaré como nueva y poder asistir todo el día a la Universidad, quizás hablar con esa chica, Nanoha.

 **Yo:** Ali, me lleve el auto, así que vente con Chrono.

 **Ali:** ¿Por qué te llevaste el auto? ¿Paso algo?

 **Yo:** No, solo un dolor de cabeza.

 **Ali:** ¿Segura?

 **Yo:** Si no te preocupes, mejor pon atención en clases.

 **Ali:** Fate, no me mientas, paso algo, ¿verdad?

 **Yo:** No te miento, no ha pasado nada, solo un dolor de cabeza, nada más.

 **Ali:** Te creeré por esta vez, pero apenas acaben las clases estaré allá.

 **Yo:** De acuerdo.

 **Ali:** Descansa.

 **Yo:** Gracias.

Después de avisarle a mi hermana, me dormí.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Fate – alguien me movió – Fate despierta.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, frotándomelos en el proceso, cuando finalmente pude enfocar, me encontré con el rostro preocupado de mi madre.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en la Universidad?

\- ¿Por qué no estás en la empresa?

\- Vine por unos papeles – respondió – Pero no desvíes el tema señorita.

\- Me dolía la cabeza, nada más.

Me miro intentando examinarme, pero mi madre Lindy no era doctora, ella dirigía una empresa.

\- Bueno, en ese caso descansa, y cuídate.

\- Sip, lo hare.

Una vez que mi madre se fue, me levante a tomar algo de jugo. Y en el refrigerador vi la nota, mañana me toca control médico. Es lógico, acabamos de llegar y ha pasado tiempo, lo normal es ver como estoy, si sigo normal, o si volvió de nuevo.

¿Me da miedo? Obviamente que sí. A quien no, me examinan la sangre, me hacen escáneres, revisan como esta mi sistema inmunológico también, junto con mi nutrición y estado físico. Ósea, examen completo, estaré todo el día en el hospital. Genial, acabo de entrar a la Universidad y ni siquiera he ido un día completo, mañana no iré, y veremos cómo estoy al día siguiente, ya que a veces no quedo muy bien, termino muy cansada y algo débil.

Qué manera de empezar mi vida acá en Japón.

Al rato después llego Alicia, preocupada como siempre.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ya no me duele la cabeza.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, tranquilízate.

Suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la Universidad?

\- Muy bien, hayate y sus amigas son muy amorosas, fue divertido compartir con ellas – sonrió – De hecho, Hayate y Nanoha estudian Medicina igual que yo ¿no es genial?

¿Estudian lo mismo?

\- Si, que bueno.

\- Eso sí, Nanoha estaba media triste, debe ser por como la trataste, así que le debes la disculpa.

\- Dije que lo haría, ¿no?

\- Lo sé.

\- Es solo que no se me dan tan bien las amistades.

\- Pero si tú querías hacer amigos.

\- Si, pero quizás me precipite al decir eso, sabes que siempre me costó, y que me digan las cosas de la nada, bueno, no me lo esperaba.

\- Entonces… no quieres ser su amiga.

\- No lo sé – ese era mi dilema – Quiero decir, ella se ve genial, muy simpática y linda, pero yo no soy así, y si descubre como soy solo se alejara.

\- No puedes ser tan pesimista, Fate, no creo que sea así.

\- No mencionaste nada mío, ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- Esta bien así.

\- Mañana te toca control, ¿verdad?

\- Si, ¿me acompañaras?

\- Como siempre hermanita.

\- Gracias Ali, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Y ahí estaba el problema, al parecer soy pesimista, tengo miedo, y no quiero abrirme con las demás personas, fue un error el pensar que podría. Si nunca lo hice, nunca lo hare, menos ahora, que soy una débil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV NANOHA**

 **.**

Me llamo Nanoha Takamachi, y hace un mes que ingresé a la Universidad, y lo mejor, es que entramos las cuatro, Hayate-chan, esa mapache loca, Alisa y Suzuka.

¿Qué estoy estudiando? Pues Medicina, ¿por qué? Bueno, cuando era solo una niña, mi padre estuvo mal, casi pierde la vida, y estuvo hospitalizado, al ser solo una niña me sentía inútil, no podía hacer mucho para ayudar. Así que decidí que cuando creciera eso cambiaria, y me dedicaría a ayudar a los demás, y que mejor manera que estudiar medicina. Lo bueno, es que Hayate-chan, también estudiara medicina, así que estaremos juntas.

Alisa estudiara Arquitectura, junto con Suzuka, y no me extraña, ya que siempre andan juntas. Son novias desde hace un año, aunque debieron serlo desde mucho antes, solo que ninguna se atrevía a decirlo, hasta que un Dia me canse, pesque a Suzuka y la obligue a confesarse. Lo sé, quizás fui algo extremista, pero son felices juntas, eso es lo que importa, aunque la mapache nunca deja de molestarlas, y pobrecitas las dos, por eso. De verdad, me compadezco.

En mi familia somos cinco, tengo dos hermanos mayores, Kyoya, es el mayor, le sigue Miyuki, y obviamente después yo. Mi papá se llama Shiro Takamachi, y mi mamá Momoko Takamachi. Soy feliz con mi familia, siempre me han apoyado en todo, y sé que en el futuro, también lo harán, estarán siempre que los necesite.

Tenemos una cafetería llamada, Midori-ya, nos va muy bien, somos famosos acá en Umari. Mi familia trabaja allí, y mis hermanos también ven el Dojo de la familia. Yo practico de vez en cuando, pero jamás llegare a ser tan buena como ellos.

Nunca me he enamorado, tuve muchos admiradores, que me dejaron varias cartas, pero nunca tuve interés en ello, ni en chicos, ni en chicas, quizás hay algo malo en mí. Aunque eso no quiere decir que me gustaría encontrar a esa persona especial, tener algo como lo de Alisa y Suzuka.

Mi mejor amigo, Yuno Scrya dice que sabré cuando llegue esa persona. Él está enamorado, pero nunca me ha dicho de quien, y sinceramente me da curiosidad, porque, ¿cómo puedes estar enamorado desde hace años y no confesarte? Sería una chica afortunada creo yo, ya que es un buen chico, amable y sincero, en especial conmigo, ya que a Hayate-chan no tanto, debe ser porque lo llama hurón. El entro a estudiar Arqueología, siempre le ha fascinado todo lo relacionado con ello.

En fin, he tenido una muy buena vida, con una familia que me ama, con muy buenos amigos, y estudiando lo que quiero, nada me puede salir mal, o eso creía, ya que jamás me había comportado tan impulsivamente, ni tampoco llamado la atención alguien, hasta que ella apareció por esa puerta, y luego todo mal.

Todo pasó así, llegamos como siempre un poco antes a clases, era una asignatura obligatoria, y las cuatro estábamos en ella, nos gustaba sentarnos en la parte de atrás de la sala, y así conversar tranquilamente.

\- Tenemos examen en una semana más – decía Hayate-chan – Quiero decir, acabamos de entrar y ya nos quieren joder.

\- Nadie dijo que sería fácil – comente yo.

\- Eso pasa porque eres una matea, y no es justo – me miro seria.

\- Estudiemos juntas, ya que será la misma prueba.

Cambio inmediatamente su rostro, ahora sonreía y alzaba su brazo, en señal de victoria, eso quiere decir que me manipulo.

Suspire.

\- Hayate es una exagerada – dijo Alisa – Siempre se queja por estupideces, y espera que las demás la salven.

\- Eso no es cierto – se defendió Hayate-chan.

-Si lo es mapache – se burló Alisa.

\- Ya párenle las dos – dijo Suzuka, la pacifista en el grupo – No empiecen otra vez.

Mientras hablábamos, no sé qué seria, pero me dio por mirar a la puerta, y justo venían entrando dos compañeras, gemelas, pero con estilos totalmente distintos, disimuladamente las seguí mirando, venían hacia nosotras, a la última fila, pero hacia la ventana, la chica vestida de negro tenía una mirada nerviosa, y algo lejana, quizás triste. Entonces me paso algo único, quería conocerla, y quiero decir desde ahora mismo, quería saber su nombre, lo que estudiaría, de donde venía, porque en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza en el fondo, que fuera mi amiga. Pero, ¿cómo decírselo?

Entonces me miro, y le sonreí, se sonrojo que linda. Me miraba fijamente, como yo a ella, ¿será que le molesta que la mire así? No lo creo, porque me mira de la misma manera. Y eso ojos rojos tan únicos. Estaba tan concentrada mirándola, que ni me fije cuando Hayate-chan se estaba presentando, y nos presentaba a las demás, yo solo atine a asentir. Pero pude descubrir que se llamaba Fate. Mmm… Fate-chan, suena lindo.

Ya que Hayate-chan se presentó, y fue valiente, decidí hacer lo mismo, decidida me levante y camine hacia ella, ¿qué haces Nanoha? ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarla y te presentas a su hermana mejor? No, fui directamente hacia ella.

Sin rodeos le pedí ser su amiga, y hasta la llame por su nombre, y no solo eso, por Dios, la llame Fate-chan, se me escapo sin querer. Vi cómo se sorprendió, y por dentro me reprendí, como tan idiota Nanoha. Pero entonces tartamudeo, y me sentí mejor, solo estaba nerviosa, igual que yo, solo que no lo demostraba.

Me llamo por mi apellido, pero le pedí que me llamara por mi nombre, ya que acepto ser mi amiga, si acepto, mi Nanoha interior saltaba de felicidad. Escuche que su hermana le decía a las demás que venían de Italia, aunque nos miraban mucho, en especial Hayate-chan, genial, ahora a soportar sus burlas.

Justo llego el profesor así que no pude seguir conversando con Fate-chan, la clase paso rápidamente, o será que yo lo sentí así, ya que me dedique a mirar de vez en cuando a Fate-chan, quien solo miraba por la ventana, jamás se giró a verme, y eso me dio tristeza, ¿por qué? Ni idea.

Cuando finalizo la clase, en segundos ya estaba al lado de ella, al fin podríamos conversar, pero ahí fue cuando salió todo mal, sorprendida me miro, y se veía algo mal, así que preocupada le pregunte si se sentía bien.

\- ¿Eh?

Parece que no me escucho.

\- ¿Qué si acaso te sientes mal?

Me respondió que no, y antes de que pudiera decir algo salió como si algo la persiguiera, como si arrancara del mismísimo diablo, y sinceramente, me dolió inmensamente.

\- Perdona a mi hermana – me dijo su hermana Alicia – No está acostumbrada a todo esto, hablare con ella, y gracias por tratarla tan amablemente – me sonrió, pero no fue lo mismo, me gustaría que Fate-chan sonriera – Ya que estudiamos lo mismo.

Después de decir eso, se despidió de las demás, y salió rápidamente, yo creo que a seguir a su hermana. Mientras yo me quede allí, paralizada, con las palabras atrancadas en mi boca, y triste, pero, ¿por qué? Ni siquiera la conozco. Estas loca Nanoha, si ella no quiere ser tu amiga debes resignarte, aunque debió decírmelo a la cara.

\- Nanoha-chan – me llamo Suzuka - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si – mentí.

\- Es que primero te veías triste, pero ahora estas algo enojada.

¿Enojada? Si, lo estoy, por dejarme de esa forma, ¿qué se cree? Rayos, ahora parezco bipolar.

\- Lo que pasa queridas – empezó a decir Hayate-chan – Es que por primera vez, Nanoha encontró a alguien que le llama la atención.

Suzuka se tapó la boca, como diciendo no me lo creo, Alisa suspiro, como diciendo al fin.

Están todas locas, eso no es cierto, que me gustaría ser su amiga sí, pero no de la forma que señala Hayate, maldita mapache.

\- ¡Mapache! – Le advertí – No inventes cosas, no me interesa nadie, se acabó el tema, mejor vamos a clases - me di media vuelta para salir del salón, pero Hayate-chan alcanzo a decir.

\- Ni tú te lo crees…

Ya no escuche que dijo después. Las clases pasaron lentamente, Alicia es muy amable, conversamos arto con ella, me dijo que su hermana se disculparía, pero no tengo intenciones de escucharla por ahora, tengo mi orgullo herido.

Me entere de que si venían de Italia, que apenas llegaron ayer, y que tenían un hermano mayor que también estudiaba acá. Que tenían diecinueve años, ya que se habían tomado un año sabático, o eso por lo menos dijo Alicia.

Justo antes del almuerzo, me fije que le llego un mensaje, y su rostro cambio completamente, se veía preocupada, y nerviosa, ¿habrá pasado algo? ¿Y si le paso algo a Fate-chan? Deja de pensar en ella, rayos Nanoha eres idiota o qué.

Alicia guardo su celular, pero se notaba que estaba preocupada. Sabía que no me diría, no éramos cercanas, apenas la conocía de unas horas, así que decidí prestar atención en clases, ya que se aproxima el examen.

A la hora de almuerzo, Fate-chan, no llego, quizás aún me evitaba. Aunque Alicia me dijo que no era así, pero tampoco específico por qué no llego a almorzar.

\- Entonces, el examen que viene es difícil – decía Alicia.

\- Si Testarossa-san – le comentaba Hayate-chan – Pero Nanoha es muy buena en todo, quizás ella te pueda ayudar.

¿Qué le pasa a esa mapache?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, sería un gusto Testarossa-san.

\- Gracias, y solo díganme Alicia.

-Entonces, Alicia – sonrió Hayate – ¿Irías a tomar un café con nosotras después de clases?

Alicia se puso nerviosa de nuevo, interesante.

\- Me encantaría, pero tengo un compromiso familiar – se justificó – Quizás el fin de semana – se apresuró a decir después de ver la sonrisa de Hayate-chan desaparecer.

Hayate-chan triste por solo no tomar un café, más que interesante.

\- Entonces todo arreglado – dijo Hayate-chan feliz – El sábado, es una promesa.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Alicia.

El almuerzo paso tranquilo, y las clases de la tarde también. Alicia se despidió, y la vi acercarse a un pelinegro alto, con el que se fue.

\- Crees que sea su novio – me dijo Hayate-chan.

\- No, se parece más a la descripción que hizo de su hermano – y entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho -¿Por qué te interesa?

\- Solo curiosidad, sabes que lo soy.

\- Si, pero demasiado interés hoy.

\- ¿Y tú? Con su hermana.

\- No empieces Hayate-chan – le advertí – y no cambies el tema.

\- No pasa nada – me dijo – Mejor vamos al Midori-ya y comamos un rico pastel.

\- Es en lo único que piensas, ¿eh?

\- Algo de beneficios por ser la mejor amiga de los dueños.

Me puse a reír, y ella también. Hayate-chan siempre sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

\- Tuviste un buen día cariño – me saludo mamá.

\- Sí.

\- La verdad tía, llegaron dos nuevas alumnas – le conto Hayate-chan – Gemelas en realidad, y debió ver a Nanoha, inmediatamente quería ser amiga de una de ellas.

Mi madre me miro con una ceja alzada.

\- Eso no es verdad, quería ser amiga de las dos.

Me estoy volviendo experta en mentir.

\- Hasta la llamo Fate-chan – se burló.

\- Entonces me gustaría conocer a esa Fate-chan.

\- No te ilusiones con las estupideces de Hayate-chan, y además ella no desea ser mi amiga.

Sin dejar que me siguieran molestando, me di media vuelta y decidí irme a casa, a estudiar, eso me mantendría ocupada. Dejar de pensar en Fate-chan y su rechazo.

 **.**

 **N/A: Una Nanoha impulsiva, una Fate miedosa. Una que quiere ser su amiga, la otra que no sabe lo que quiere. Fate tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y eso le traerá problemas en más de una ocasión. Ya que Fate rechazando de esa forma a Nanoha, es raro. Le toca control médico, ¿cómo le ira? ¿Seguirá todo bien? Espero que les haya gustado, intente poner ambas perspectivas en este capítulo, la primera impresión es la más importante. Gracias a los que me apoyan, eso me anima mucho, saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen… son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

\- Tranquila, y respira – me decía mi hermana – Sera igual que siempre, no cambiara nada, ya verás cómo está todo bien y saldrás como si nada.

\- Eso espero, no creo pueda resistir otra vez todo de nuevo.

\- Fate, sabes que es poco probable, estas en un excelente estado, y la Leucemia está dormida en tu sistema, el trasplante fue un éxito.

\- Pero nada duerme para siempre Ali.

Y era verdad, soy como un reloj que se queda sin tiempo, en cualquier minuto puedo dejar de funcionar, y eso me mata. Aunque no se lo diga a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermana.

Llegamos al hospital, y me baje nerviosa, obviamente manejo mi hermana, yo no hubiera podido, no con estos nervios. Mamá ya está en el hospital, nos vera acá. Pero la que vera mi caso será una doctora diferente, ya que mamá está trabajando en otra área del hospital, específicamente en el área química, donde se estudian las curas de enfermedades.

Entre observando todo, era un gran hospital y se veía bien, ¿cómo decirlo en palabras simples? Diría que inspiraba confianza. Nos dirigimos directamente al área que nos indicaron, donde se encontraban los laboratorios clínicos, ahí partiría hoy, como mencione antes, exámenes de sangre y escáneres. Al entrar, una doctora rubia nos recibió con una amable sonrisa.

\- Hola, ustedes deben ser las hermanas Testarossa, mi nombre es Shamal Wolkenritter – nos saludó amablemente – Ayer Precia me hablo mucho de ustedes.

Tan típico de mamá. Debió interesarle quien me atendería.

\- Y me puso al día sobre tu caso Fate – me indico – ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?

\- No para nada, creo que es mejor así.

\- Bueno, debemos entrar a la siguiente sala – me señalo una puerta en la parte izquierda – Y tu hermana nos esperara acá.

\- Que te vaya bien – me sonrió.

La sala era simple, consistía en: una camilla, un estante con frascos y utensilios, y una silla al lado de la camilla.

\- Sácate la chaqueta y la polera por favor, empezaremos con los exámenes de sangre primero, y signos vitales.

Hice caso, ya había dejado de lado la vergüenza cuando se trataba de hospitales, después de todo, medio mundo me había visto. Quede solo con mi sujetador y jeans.

\- Sube a la camilla y recuéstate – me dijo, leyendo mi expediente, creo.

Una vez recostada, camino hacia el estante y saco un catete, junto con tres frascos pequeños.

\- Estira tu brazo – lo estire.

Me coloco una cinta en mi antebrazo, y empuñe la mano, luego hábilmente encontró inmediatamente la vena e instaló allí el catete, empezando a rellenar los frascos.

\- Me imagino que ya estas acostumbrada a todo esto.

\- Sí.

\- Háblame de un poco de ti.

\- Bueno… como ya debe saber me diagnosticaron a los catorce y hace un año y medio me dieron la noticia de que estaba bien.

\- Esa es una muy buena noticia.

\- La verdad, si, pero cada seis meses tengo que estar haciéndome estos controles y a veces tengo síntomas leves, pero que son molestos.

Termino de rellenarlos, sacando el catete y colocando un algodón encima.

\- Últimamente, ¿has tenido alguno?

No sabía si mencionar lo de ayer, así que preferí callar, después de todo no fue nada.

\- No, he estado normal.

Comenzó a revisar mis signos.

\- Que bueno, tu familia debe estar feliz.

\- Si, mamá es la más feliz a mi parecer, aunque igual siempre se preocupa.

\- Es algo normal – dijo terminando – Bien, vamos ahora al examen de la medula ósea, según leí tú te operaste con un trasplante, pero no está de más sacar una pequeña muestra, y así después podemos seguir con lo demás.

Trasplante de medula ósea, ¿cómo describirlo?

No es algo fácil, porque puede resultar beneficioso o empeorar la situación, en casos extremos, la muerte. Nos tomó un buen tiempo decidir si me lo aria. Pero a mí personalmente me ayudo, eso es lo que me tiene bien, lo que supuestamente me curo de cierta forma. Para explicarlo brevemente, el trasplante se lleva a cabo para reponer las células de la médula ósea que han sido destruidas y estas son sustituidas por un tejido nuevo a partir de células madre.

A pesar de que todo resulto bien, cada seis meses me aspiran una muestra de la medula ósea. Es un examen desagradable y con dolor, ¿por qué? Me inyectan una aguja grande que llegara hasta el hueso, para pasar la capa externa del hueso y así llegar a la medula, de donde comienzan a aspirar, todo esto dura alrededor de diez a quince minutos, minutos en los que odio al mundo entero. Como estoy recostada boca abajo, descanso unos minutos más, es por eso que mañana estaré mal, el dolor es terrible.

La mañana fue así, de un lado para otro, estaba acostumbrada, pero eso no quita que era molesto y sintiera dolor. Ali estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, mamá también, ella acompaño a Shamal el resto de la mañana. Ahora estoy en un receso, comiendo algo antes de los exámenes físicos.

\- Es amorosa la doctora – mencionaba Ali – Seré como ella cuando trabaje.

\- Serás la mejor.

\- Eso lo dices solamente por ser mi hermana.

\- Lo digo porque te conozco, y siempre das el máximo.

\- Gracias Fate, tú también, serás una excelente psicóloga.

Eso esperaba. El resto de la tarde paso rápido, a las cuatro ya estaba desocupada, y lista para conocer los resultados.

\- Por lo que puedo ver todo está normal – empezó a decirnos Shamal – Los exámenes de sangre y el escáner salieron bien, en cuanto a los de la medula lo sabremos la próxima semana – explico -Eso sí físicamente debes cuidarte más, no te sobre esfuerces mucho, ya que note algo débil esa área, quizás en el próximo control este todo mejor en ese aspecto.

\- Gracias Shamal – decía mamá – Eres una excelente doctora y sé que cuidaras de mi niña.

\- Mamá, ya no soy una niña – ¿por qué a las madres les gusta avergonzarnos? Quizás les divierte – Y gracias Shamal, será un placer volver a verte.

\- De hecho Fate, he decidido invitar a cenar pasado mañana a Shamal y su familia – nos informó mamá a mí y a Alicia.

-Me alegro – le dije, y si me alegraba, Shamal era muy amorosa y simpática, su familia debía ser genial, y debo ir dejando el miedo de lado, quizás eso funcione.

 **.**

 **.**

Como siempre llegue a la casa cansada, así que decidí comer un poco e irme a dormir temprano, ya sabía que mañana jueves no iría a la Universidad, Alicia tendría que ir sola, ya que Chrono no tiene clases en la mañana. Ella falto hoy por mi culpa, pero ya no tendrá que faltar más. Seis meses más tranquila, es lo que espero, aún faltan dos resultados, pero tengo la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien.

Cuando desperté, me sentí algo mejor, sabía que debía ir a comer algo, porque he dormido desde ayer en la tarde, y ya es medio día, pero no tenía hambre. Además, tuve un sueño muy extraño, y no sabía que pensar sobre él. Nanoha aparecía en el, se veía igual de linda, sonriéndome amablemente, y yo le respondía de la misma forma. Éramos amigas, y yo era inmensamente feliz por ello, nos volvíamos inseparables. Es extraño que en mi sueño no tuviera miedo, ni me persiguiera mi enfermedad.

Me puse a ver películas en el living comiendo palomitas, lo sé no es muy saludable que digamos, pero, películas sin palomitas no cuadra. Cuando vi el reloj ya eran las cinco de la tarde y me sentía renovada, había tomado mis medicamentos junto a los para el dolor, así que decidí salir, no quise mandarle un mensaje a mi hermana, se preocuparía, y estaba poniéndose al día con las materias, por lo que deje una nota en el refrigerador, cualquiera podría verla.

Me estacione en un parque, y me dispuse a caminar, el ejercicio tranquilo me haría bien. Cuando llegue al otro extremo pude ver una gran cafetería llamada Midori-ya. Se veía buena, además estaba llena, mi estómago rugió de solo ver los pasteles en la vitrina.

Chocolate, un pastel de chocolate, sip, eso pediría.

Me senté en una mesa junto a la ventana, y al poco rato vino una joven de pelo negro a atenderme.

\- Buenas tardes – me saludo - ¿Qué desea pedir?

\- Quiero un pastel de chocolate y un chocolate caliente – lo sé, mucho chocolate, pero que le voy a hacer si me gusta.

\- Enseguida se lo traigo.

Mientras disfrutaba de mi comida sentí que alguien se acercaba mirándome fijamente, al girarme los vi, esos hermosos ojos que no salían de mi mente, y hasta en los sueños me seguían, era Nanoha. ¿Qué hacia acá? No estaba lista para disculparme aun.

\- Hola – me saludo tímida, totalmente distinta a como me hablo por primera vez - ¿Te gusto el pastel? Lo hice yo – me dio una pequeña sonrisa, y me dieron ganas de ver una sonrisa brillante, espera, ¿ella lo hizo? Dios, esta exquisito, ¿Qué le digo? Piensa Fate, es muy simple.

\- Si, está muy rico – respondí apenas, di algo más idiota - ¿Trabajas aquí? – bien Fate, algo es algo.

\- Ayudo a mi familia – respondió suavemente, ¿dónde estaba la chica alegre e impulsiva? – Es de ellos el café.

\- Pues es muy lindo… - me rasque la nuca, nerviosa – Yo… bueno… el asunto es que… lo siento – lo dije entre balbuceos.

\- ¿Por qué?

Genial, no sabes lo que me costó decirlo y me pregunta más.

\- Bu…eno… la ver… dad…

\- Tranquila, no te estoy apurando, solo relájate.

Se sentó al frente mío, mirándome fijamente. Me sentí expuesta ante ella.

\- Quiero entender, ¿sabes? El por qué – me decía tranquilamente, siendo que merecía todo menos eso – La verdad me gustaría ser tu amiga, pero si no querías era muy simple, debiste decirme que no, en vez de salir corriendo.

Tiene toda la razón. Vamos Fate, respira y habla, ¿cómo se respiraba?

\- No estoy acostumbrada – empecé a explicarle – De pronto viniste y me abordaste de la nada – mire mi torta, como si fuera más importante – Lo siento… - levanta la maldita cabeza, así que esta vez cuando lo dije la estaba mirando a los ojos – Lo siento, me asuste y no reaccione de una buena manera.

Vi como bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus manos.

\- En ese caso… - suspiro, levantado la mirada – La que lo siente soy yo, no debí ser tan impulsiva – me dolió verla tan triste – Sera mejor que me vaya – se comenzó a levantar.

Dile que no se vaya, que si quieres conocerla, que en realidad te mueres por conocerla, pero no, fui una imbécil y no se lo dije.

\- Que disfrutes tu pastel – me sonrió débilmente – Hasta pronto, Testarossa-san – diciendo eso se alejó, mientras yo la veía con el corazón apretado y triste, ya no era Fate-chan, sino que Testarossa-san.

Me quede un buen rato, esperando volver a verla, pero nunca más salió, quizás estaba en la cocina evitándome. Soy una persona horrible, en vez de arreglar las cosas de buena manera, solo las empeoro y hago triste a quien no se lo merece.

Esa noche apenas hable en la cena, Alicia me pregunto si estaba bien, y le dije que si evadiéndola. Acostada en mi cama reflexione en todo lo que había pasado, no le conté a Alicia que la vi, a Nanoha, quizás debí hacerlo, igualmente se enterara.

Nanoha… Nanoha… Nanoha… Es un bonito nombre, para una hermosa persona, no la conozco, pero se que debe ser maravillosa, se nota desde lejos. Esa sonrisa brillante, y esos ojos tan sinceros. Pero hoy no fue así, no la vi brillar, y lo peor es que era mi culpa. ¿Cómo arreglar las cosas? Ella debe pensar que me molesta, hay Fate que idiota puedes llegar a ser a veces.

 **.**

 **.**

El viernes fue un día tranquilo, durante la mañana tome artos apuntes en clases, varios compañeros y compañeras me saludaron y me ofrecieron sus apuntes del día anterior. Ellos solo sabían que me sentía un poco mal, nada de otro mundo. La verdad era otra, pero jamás la diría.

Al lado mío se sentó una chica llamada Ginga, muy amable, me explico lo que habían pasado el mes en el que no estuve, y me presto sus cuadernos, no llegamos a hablar mucho más, solo lo justo relacionado con las clases, no es que ella no quisiera, se notaba que sí, pero yo aún tengo cierta pared formada que no me deja ir más allá. Quizás en el futuro, quien sabe.

Iba por un pasillo, camino a la cafetería a encontrarme con mis hermanos cuando la vi, allí venia ella con unos jeans azules que se ajustaban a su figura, una blusa blanca que la hacía ver como un ángel, y esos ojos… Dios, ¿qué me haces Nanoha?

Era mi oportunidad, de arreglar todo, cuando me vio se detuvo a solo unos metros de mí, yo hice lo mismo. Ahí estábamos en medio de un pasillo, la gente seguía pasando, pero nosotras quietas, solo mirándonos la una a la otra, y no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca más, tenía ser valiente, así que levante una mano en señal de saludo, y no sé qué cara abre puesto, pero ella me sonrió, y me sentí especial, como si esa sonrisa fuera solo mía.

 **.**

 **NANOHA**

 **.**

Me quede pensando hasta muy tarde en lo que había pasado, y solo quedaba tristeza en mi corazón, y muchas dudas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quería ser mi amiga? ¿Por qué se veía tan triste y sola? ¿Acaso no vio lo feliz que estaba por conocerla? ¿La ofendí? ¿En su país no son así? Quizás no debí llamarla Fate-chan.

Me arregle para la Universidad, Hayate-chan pasaría a buscarme, era miércoles y las clases eran tranquilas. No había materias complicadas hoy, mañana sí. Espero poder verla, preguntarle el porqué.

El problema fue que no vino, ni ella, ni Alicia-chan, quien si me dejo llamarla de esa forma. Pero yo quería otra cosa, la quería conocer a ella, no quiero decir que a Alicia-chan no, porque si quiero, pero la que me interesa especialmente es su hermana. Lo peor de todo es que no tengo ni idea de porqué.

Es que cuando vi sus ojos pude verla, quiero decir verla verla, no superficialmente, sino más allá. Y se veía triste, por fuera intentaba verse bien, aunque tímida, tan tierna… enfócate Nanoha, estábamos hablando de otra cosa, sí, de que tenía una mirada triste, y esos ojos que me querían decir tantas cosas, ahí fue cuando supe que debía conocerla, tenía que hacerlo, me costara lo que me costara, pero jamás me espere lo que paso.

Hayate-chan intento distraerme todo el día, pero no lo lograba, hasta que se cansó.

\- ¿Qué demonios Nanoha? El mundo no se va a acabar porque ella no quiere ser tu amiga.

Y me lo restregaba en la cara.

\- A ti que te importa – me enoje – Nadie ha dicho que estoy así por ella, además ni siquiera sé lo que le paso, quien sabe, quizás solo es tímida y si quiere ser mi amiga.

Me di media vuelta saliendo del salón de clases, no quería hablar más con ella, pero Hayate no entiende las indirectas, y vino corriendo detrás de mí.

\- No quise decirlo de esa forma – me detuvo – Solo no quiero verte triste.

\- No lo estoy – eso, miente Nanoha, el problema es que se me da fatal, todo se me nota en el rostro.

\- Miéntete a ti misma, pero no a mí – ven lo que digo – Eres mi amiga, te conozco desde siempre, y nunca te había visto así, solo me preocupo.

\- No pasa nada Hayate-chan – suspire cansada – Tienes razón ella no quiere ser mi amiga, fue maleducada y me dejo con las palabras en la boca, solo salió corriendo lejos de mí.

\- Tal vez es como me dijiste, demasiado tímida – sonrió – Tomemos en cuenta que casi te le arrojaste encima.

\- Eso no es verdad – le grite.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Quizás un poco, ósea, solo me le acerque con un interés sincero, demasiado impulsiva tal vez, pero con buenas intenciones.

\- Lo que tú digas – se rio.

Y termine riéndome también, de mi misma.

Esa noche decidí que mañana llegaría antes a la Universidad, esperaría en el área de los estacionamientos hasta que ella llegara, y así por fin conversar, eso sí, siempre y cuando ella aceptara hablar.

No pude hacerlo, me quede hasta tan tarde pensando que me quede dormida. Además tuve un sueño muy hermoso, en el Fate-chan era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, y me sonreía sinceramente, ya no estaba triste, sino completamente feliz, y era yo la que la hacía feliz, descubrí incluso que la empezaba a ver de una manera diferente, en el sueño me gustaba Fate-chan, y no solo como amiga, quizás es mi subconsciente tratando de decirme algo, o quizás solo me volví loca. Me quedare con la segunda opción. Es la más segura.

Llegue corriendo a la Universidad, el profesor me dio solamente una advertencia, ya que era mi primera falta. Cuando mire hacia mi puesto sonreí, estaba Alicia-chan al lado, si ella vino hoy, eso quiere decir que, Fate-chan también vino. Mi corazón salto solo de la emoción de poder aunque sea verla.

Mi corazón se desinflo cuando me entere que Fate-chan no había venido, según Alicia-chan, estaba un poco enferma, pero nada grave. Mañana al fin vendría. Esperar un día mas era una verdadera tortura.

\- ¿Estas muy atrasada en las materias Alicia-chan? – le pregunte en el almuerzo.

\- Algo, pero Hayate me prestara sus apuntes, y se ofreció a ayudarme hoy en la tarde – sonrió.

Mire a mi amiga con una ceja alzada, Hayate-chan solo volteo la mirada.

\- Eso es muy amable de su parte – sonreí, aquí pasaba algo – Ojala yo pudiera, pero me toca trabajar en la cafetería de mi familia, debo ayudar a mi hermana en la cocina, y atender después.

\- Una cafetería, me encantaría conocerla – me dijo Alicia-chan – A Fate le encantan, en especial los pasteles, deberías ver cómo le brillan los ojos – se rio – Un día paseábamos allá en Italia, y cuando pasamos por afuera de un café, casi salta de la emoción, me dijo "Ali hay pasteles de chocolate… de chocolate" casi se le salía la baba al mirarlos, parecía una niña.

A Fate-chan le gustan los pasteles, anotado. Y es como una niña cuando de ellos se tratan, me encantaría verla así.

Llegue a la cafetería feliz, había descubierto algo nuevo de Fate-chan, así que me dispuse a hacer un pastel de chocolate, tenía toda la inspiración en mí, lo haría como si fuera solamente para ella.

Converse mucho con mi hermana, ella sabía que algo me pasaba y estaba absolutamente curiosa.

\- Ya Nanoha, ¿qué te pasa? Estas así desde el martes.

\- Así, ¿cómo?

\- Como en las nubes, te quedas pegada a veces – me respondía – Se nota que algo pasa, y no sé por qué, pero creo que es por alguien.

\- No se dé donde sacas esas conclusiones absurdas – Tan obvia soy, ¿me quedo pegada en mis pensamientos?

\- No me evadas y dime quien es.

Me rindo, no me dejara trabajar en paz hasta que le diga.

\- Es una chica.

\- ¿Te gusta una chica?

\- No… quiero decir… como amiga, me interesa ser su amiga.

\- Pero…

\- Ella al parecer no quiere.

\- Entonces has estado entre triste y feliz estos días por una chica, que solo quieres tener como amiga.

\- Sí.

\- No te creo – dijo – Aquí hay algo más, no puedes estar tan afectada solo por eso, porque no reconoces que te gusta.

\- No me gusta.

\- Nanoha – me miro seria – Se honesta contigo misma.

\- Me carga cuando usas ese tono conmigo – le dije – y no me entiendes, ella se ve tan sola, tan triste, quiero ayudarla, quiero darle la mano y decirle todo va a estar bien, quiero verla sonreír feliz, quiero…

\- Quieres que te de muchos besitos – termino de decir la mala de mi hermana.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclame frustrada – Contigo no se puede hablar.

Salí de la cocina enojada, y entonces paso algo que me dejo inmóvil. Fate-chan estaba afuera, mirando la vitrina como una niña feliz, sus ojos brillaban ante los pasteles, Dios se veía tan hermosa. Entonces se giró caminando hacia la puerta, y todo lo contrario a lo que había estado planeando, me escondí rápidamente.

Se sentó junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el parque, ya me había dado cuenta de cómo le gustaba mirar por las ventanas, en la Universidad igual lo hacía.

Mi hermana también salió, y me vio escondida detrás del escaparate.

\- Y a ti ¿qué te pasa?

\- Sshh – le hice una seña de cállate.

Se agacho al lado mío.

\- Esta aquí – dije nerviosa.

\- ¿Quién está aquí?

\- Ella.

\- Nanoha, no soy adivina.

\- Fate-chan, la chica de quien te hable, está aquí sentada en la esquina junto a la ventana.

Mi hermana de asomo disimuladamente, y la miro.

\- Es linda.

\- Cállate – le pegue - ¿Qué hago?

\- Anda y atiéndela.

\- No puedo, estoy paralizada, no esperaba encontrármela acá.

Suspiro rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, iré yo.

\- Gracias.

Salió tranquilamente, tomo una libreta y se dirigió a su mesa. Pude ver cómo le hablaba, y estaba muy curiosa por saber que ordeno, cuando volvió la pesque y lleve a la cocina.

\- ¿Y?

\- Quiere un pastel de chocolate y un chocolate caliente.

Sonreí feliz dando un pequeño saltito. Probaría mi pastel. Pero de pronto se me quito la alegría, porque y si, ¿no le gustaba? Con razón se dio cuenta mi hermana, mis cambios de ánimos son totalmente notorios, parezco bipolar.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Por qué la cara larga? Probara tu pastel, deberías estar feliz.

\- Pero, y si ¿no le gusta?

\- Le encantara, te quedo exquisito.

Respire después de eso, ojala sea cierto.

Me quede mirándola escondida, vi cuando probo el primer trozo… totalmente nerviosa, pero sonrió feliz, sus ojos brillaron, le gusto… respire tranquila, y me sentí tímida.

Era mi oportunidad de hablar con ella, así que salí y camine hacia ella, pero mientras más avanzaba menos valor tenia, y la sonrisa se me iba. Cuando llegue a su lado, apenas sonreí, pude ver su rostro extraño, quizás esperaba a la Nanoha del otro día, pero no quería que saliera corriendo. Se notaba la sorpresa en su rostro, y estaba nerviosa, comenzando a ver su pastel.

No hablamos mucho, ella se veía incomoda, así que intente ser breve, cuando me dijo su razón, del porque actuó así, me sentí triste, de verdad muy triste, tenía ganas de llorar, y no sabía porque. La asuste, eso me dijo. Yo Nanoha Takamachi, había asustado en una primera impresión a alguien, y no era cualquier persona, era Fate-chan. Con razón no quiere ni verme, porque le costó un mundo decirme lo siento mirándome, primero se lo dijo a su pastel.

Cuando me despedí intente sonreír, no me resulto, al llamarla por su apellido me sentí mal, tan lejana a ella. Se quedó un buen rato en la cafetería, mirando hacia el mostrador a veces, quizás ahora la hice sentir peor. ¿Querría que volviera? No, no lo creo.

Cuando salió ya no se veía feliz, tenía el rostro triste, ¿sería por mí? La seguí disimuladamente por el parque, lo atravesamos completo, cuando subió a su auto y partió sentí mi corazón pesado, no sabía qué hacer, insistir, rendirme. Primero que nada, ¿Por qué la seguí? La seguí porque quería pasar un poco más de tiempo cerca de ella. Será que en realidad ¿me gusta Fate-chan? No, es muy pronto para decir eso, aun no la conozco.

Corrí a mi casa sin parar, llegue respirando apenas, pero tenía que sacarme de alguna manera todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que tenía en mi cabeza, ya mañana vería, si rendirme o intentarlo una vez más, después de todo ella lo vale.

 **.**

 **.**

Era viernes, mañana al fin podría descansar, la carrera de medicina no es fácil, hay mucho que estudiar y ver, incluso a los que somos de primer año. La próxima semana teníamos nuestro primer examen, aparte de un informe en equipo, que haríamos entre las tres, Hayate-chan, Alicia-chan y yo.

Estaba concentrada en clases, hasta que escuche algo interesante.

\- Entonces, hoy iré a tu casa – le decía Hayate-chan a Alicia-chan.

\- A mi casa ¿Por qué?

\- Shamal es mí… como cuñada, dijo que una nueva colega llamada Precia Testarossa, nos había invitado – respondió.

\- Que pequeño es el mundo – señalo Alicia - ¿No te menciono nada más? – pregunto curiosa y nerviosa diría yo.

\- No, solo que era una doctora que llego de Italia con su familia y todos eran amorosos.

\- Que amable de su parte – sonrió tranquila, interesante – Entonces será un placer tenerte en mi casa.

Que suerte la de Hayate-chan, ira a su casa.

\- Señorita Takamachi – dijo el Profesor llamando mi atención.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Podría leer la siguiente parte?

\- Claro - ¿Qué parte es?

Salí librada de la clase gracias a una compañera que me soplo, aunque igual me lleve un pequeño llamado de atención.

\- Nanoha – me llamó Alicia-chan – ¿Almorzaras con nosotras?

\- Tengo que ir a la entregar unos libros a la biblioteca – conteste – Si alcanzo voy.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo – Pero no te olvides de almorzar, saltarse las comidas no hace bien, además vendrá mi hermana.

Vendría Fate-chan, mi rostro cambio.

\- Las alcanzare – les dije caminando hacia la dirección opuesta a las de ellas – Lo prometo.

Se alejaron riendo.

Caminaba metida en mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí una mirada intensa, levante la vista y hay estaba ella, con unos jeans negros, camiseta blanca y una chaqueta azul oscuro, se veía hermosa, más que hermosa… y esos ojos rubíes que me miraban solo a mí, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, no sentí a la gente que caminaba a mi alrededor, para mí solo existíamos nosotras dos en ese pasillo, nosotras y nuestros ojos conectados intensamente.

Entonces la vi, levantando la mano en forma de saludo, y con una sonrisa chistosa, y al fin pude sonreír, sonreír feliz y sinceramente, después de tres días, porque ahí estaba ella sonriéndome y entonces lo supe, todo iba a estar bien, no me rendiría, yo Nanoha Takamachi, sería la mejor amiga de Fate-chan, y la haría feliz.

 **.**

 **N/A: Perdón por la demora, pero he tenido mucho trabajo, y seguiré con mucho trabajo así que me costara un poco. Hablando del capítulo, Fate se hizo varios exámenes, eso si falta saber el resultado del mas importante. Fate comió un pastel hecho por Nanoha, y en vez de arreglar los malos entendidos, solo se enredó todo más, Nanoha pensando que no quería estar cerca de ella, y Fate sin tener el valor de decirle que no era asi. Hasta que se encuentran en el pasillo. Ojala les guste la perspectivas de ambas. Me siento nerviosa haciendo este fanfic, solo deseo que lo disfruten. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, son bienvenidas las correcciones. ¿Qué pasara ahora que al fin Fate le sonrió? ¿Cómo saldrán los resultados del examen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen… son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

La vi caminar hacia mí con unos libros en sus manos.

\- Hola Testarossa-san o – hizo una pequeña mueca de precaución – Fate?

\- Puedes llamarme como gustes.- Y era verdad, no me gustaba como sonaba mi apellido en ella, sonaba demasiado serio, impersonal.

Apenas le dije eso cambio su expresión, parecía más relajada.

\- Fate entonces – sonrió, supongo que esperara a llamarme Fate-chan – ¿Vas a almorzar?

\- Si, me retrase un poco, pero Alicia me debe estar esperando.

\- Alicia-chan esta siempre muy pendiente de ti.

A ella si la llama Alicia-chan, debe ser porque mi hermana es más abierta y sociable, se nota a leguas.

\- No debería, supongo que se le olvida que tenemos la misma edad, complejo de hermana.

Ella se puso a reír, y me contagio.

\- Bueno… yo debo ir a la biblioteca, pero te alcanzare después… quiero decir las alcanzare.

\- Claro.

La vi morderse el labio, como si fuera a decir algo más, pero se arrepintió y salió camino a la biblioteca. Yo como una tonta me quede ahí mirándola irse, hasta que doblo en la esquina. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

El almuerzo paso tranquilo, me entere que Hayate iría a cenar a nuestra casa, me preocupe un poco con la noticia, no quisiera que se enterara de mi enfermedad. Alicia me calmo diciendo que no pasaría nada y confié en que fuera así. Nanoha llegó después, sonriendo y hablando animada como siempre, pude ver cómo me miraba de reojo a veces. La verdad, me ponía nerviosa.

Las clases de la tarde fueron sencillas, pero tenía mucho con lo que ponerme al día. Mi compañera Ginga, me pasó sus apuntes, de esa manera podría pasarlos el fin de semana. Fue muy amable, y también me pidió permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, totalmente distinta a Nanoha, y ahora ¿por qué termine pensando en ella?

A la salida de la Universidad me estaba esperando, ella, con su cabello algo desordenado por el viento, pero viéndose más hermosa. Al verme me hiso señas con la mano, como si no la hubiera visto ya. Cosa que es imposible, porque se notaba que me esperaba.

\- Fate – sonrió – Me preguntaba, ¿podríamos intentar empezar de cero? Hacer de cuenta que recién nos presentamos hoy, y conocernos de a poco.

Era algo gracioso lo que me decía, pero tenía sentido, quería otra oportunidad, y obviamente no se la volvería a negar.

\- Entonces… mucho gusto Nanoha, me gustaría conocerte un poco más.

\- ¿En serio? – su rostro era gracioso, asombrada totalmente.

\- Sí, es lo que quieres ¿cierto?

\- Sí – dijo rápidamente – Quiero decir, me encantaría.

\- Bueno entonces… - me rasque la cabeza nerviosa – Debo irme.

\- Cierto – se hizo a un lado – Que tengas un buen fin de semana Fate.

\- Igual tu Nanoha.

Nos despedimos, y me dirigí tranquilamente a mi auto, hoy fue un gran día, al fin solucione el problema con Nanoha, y podremos conocernos un poco y así quizás poder llegar a ser amigas. Me gusta cómo suena eso… amigas.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo Alicia fue seguirme a mi habitación, sabía que se venía un amplio interrogatorio, nos había visto a Nanoha y a mi conversar. La curiosidad la debe estar matando. Me sorprendió que se aguantara hasta llegar a casa.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Nanoha? – preguntó apenas entramos y cerró la puerta.

\- Bien – respondí tranquilamente – Todo solucionado.

\- Entonces, serán amigas.

\- Digamos que nos conoceremos tranquilamente, y puede que seamos amigas.

\- Fate… - suspiro – Solo tú puedes hacer algo tan ridículo como, "nos conoceremos y quizás seamos amigas" – se burló imitándome – Es obvio que serán amigas, ella se muere por serlo y tú también, aunque no lo admitas.

Tiene razón, pero no es tan fácil, por lo menos no para mí.

\- Además… - empezó a pasearse por mi pieza – Te gusta.

Me sonroje.

\- No.

\- Vamos hermanita, no me engañas, a mí no.

\- Alicia – le advertí – No me gusta, ¿me agrada? Si, ¿es amable? Sí, pero nada más, tienes que tener en cuenta que jamás dejare que me guste alguien.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Y lo preguntas – suspire cansada, no me gustaba decirlo – No estoy bien Alicia, seria cruel ilusionar a alguien y después enfermarme y dañarla.

\- No estas enferma Fate – levanto la voz – Estas bien, cuando vas a entenderlo.

\- Tu eres la que no lo entiende Ali – levante más la voz – Yo soy la que cargo con esto, yo soy la que se levanta cada día preguntándose si mi enfermedad volvió, si…

… si moriré, no fui capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Pero, Alicia entendió lo que quise decir, y su rostro se contrajo.

\- No morirás Fate – me abrazo – Te prometo que no pasara, le ganamos ¿lo olvidas? La operación te devolvió la salud y los exámenes que te tienes que hacer solo son un trámite, todo estará bien.

En el fondo de mi corazón deseaba que tuviera razón.

Después de estar un rato más con mi hermana me calme, además debíamos arreglarnos y ayudar a mamá, vendrían visitas a cenar, y debía como siempre, fingir. Fingir que todo estaba bien, que no estaba nerviosa por los exámenes que faltaban y que debía dejar de pensar en Nanoha. No me gusta. No me gusta. Mi subconsciente cada vez me sorprende más, su poder de autoconvencimiento es inmenso.

Mamá se había esforzado en la cena, todo se veía delicioso, y por cómo estaba arreglada la mesa supe que era una gran familia, habían seis puestos más aparte de nosotros. Al parecer estaba Shamal, su esposa, y su familia, entre ellos Hayate. Sería una cena interesante debo admitir.

Exactamente a las siete de la tarde sonó el timbre, yo lo escuche desde mi cuarto, había venido a ducharme y cambiarme, estaba casi lista. Sentí las voces en el primer piso y sonreí, hace mucho tiempo que no compartíamos con otras personas. Siempre estaban centrados en mí y eso no era justo para los demás, me alegraba por ellos, y sobre todo por Ali, a ella parecía caerle muy bien Hayate.

Cuando estaba ya lista para bajar sentí como tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, que raro, Alicia nunca toca para entrar, y los demás están abajo. Me acerque a abrir, y cuando por fin lo hice me paralice. Ahí estaba la última persona que esperaría ver hoy, y menos en la puerta de mi habitación.

Nanoha.

¿Qué hacia ella acá? No es familiar de Shamal o ¿sí?

\- Fate – me llamo - ¿Estas bien? Te ves algo pálida.

Como no verme pálida si estas frente a mí, quiero decir, me sorprendiste demasiado, ¿dejaras de hacerlo algún día? Sorprenderme.

\- Ah… sí, estoy bien – me recompuse.

\- Siento interrumpirte – se veía algo nerviosa – Pero me mandaron a llamarte, Alicia-chan dijo que subiera yo, perdón.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte – señale rápidamente – Gracias por venir a avisarme – sonreí - ¿Bajamos?

\- Si – ella me sonrió, y me sentí feliz por ello.

Nanoha traía un hermoso vestido blanco, este la hacía ver como un verdadero ángel, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

Mientras bajábamos decidí hablar, debía hacerlo, sino quedaría como una idiota.

\- ¿Eres familiar de Hayate?

\- No, Alicia-chan me invito hoy – respondió – Dijo que sería bueno que viniera con la familia de Hayate-chan.

Alicia, querida hermanita, tendrás muchas cosas por explicar, de esta no te salvas, apenas se vayan todos me las pagas.

\- Que bueno.

Al llegar a la sala Alicia nos hizo señas, Nanoha sin pensarlo tomo mi mano y me llevo rápidamente por el salón. Yo sentí como mi rostro se encendía, esta si era la Nanoha que conocía, impulsiva, no nerviosa, y haciéndome sentir vergüenza.

Cuando llegamos al lado de Alicia y Hayate, se dio cuenta de cómo tenia tomada mi mano y se sonrojo un poco, la soltó inmediatamente y miro hacia otro lado. Que extraño. Alicia también había visto nuestras manos juntas, y su rostro era obvio, me molestaría más tarde.

Me presentaron a toda la familia Wolkenritter. Signum era la esposa de Shamal, trabajaba en una empresa de seguridad privada, Vita era pequeña de estatura pero también trabajaba con Signum, junto con Zafira. Así que en resumen, los tres hermanos trabajaban en una empresa privada, Shamal era doctora y Hayate estudiaba para serlo.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que mi madre Lindy, ya los conocía, habían hecho trabajos para ella, cosa que me extraño ya que pensé que solo era la presidenta de la empresa de nuestra familia la TSAB. ¿Qué clases de trabajo podrían brindarle? Cuando pregunte mi madre solo cambio de tema.

La cena paso sin mayores problemas, no volví a hablar directamente con Nanoha, pero podía sentir su mirada durante la cena, después de todo la sentaron al frente mío, adivinen de quien fue la idea, les daré una pista, su nombre empieza con A. La cosa es que yo tampoco podía evitar mirarla.

Era ridículo, yo la miraba cuando ella no y ella me miraba cuando yo no lo hacía. ¿Qué éramos, niñas?

Lo bueno de todo es que Shamal jamás menciono que yo era su paciente, todos entendieron que la invitación era solamente debido a que trabajaba con mamá. Algo que me calmo mucho, en todo caso igual le había preguntado a Shamal antes de la cena, y ella me aseguro que nadie lo sabía y que ella jamás lo diría. Además, me dijo que debía estar el lunes a primera hora en el hospital, los resultados ya estarían listos y me diría los resultados. No les mentiré, sentí un nudo en el estómago durante la mitad de la cena, de hecho no comí mucho, Nanoha se dio cuenta y me miro preocupada, yo solo me hice la loca. De la que no escaparía seria de Alicia, pero como ella me debe muchas explicaciones, me salvaría de esta.

Al finalizar la cena y antes de que se retiraran Nanoha al fin se me acerco.

\- Ha sido una gran cena Fate, gracias por todo.

No sé porque, pero no quería que se marchara.

\- ¿Viniste en auto?

\- No, me trajeron.

\- Entonces… - tu puedes Fate – Te iré a dejar.

¿Acabo de ofrecerme para ir a dejarla? ¿Estoy loca?

\- En serio – dijo emocionada, con sus ojitos brillando.

\- Sí.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, me ofrecí después de todo.

\- Me encantaría, le diré a Hayate-chan.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más salió corriendo hacia Hayate, pude ver como le decía y como reaccionaba Hayate, con la que no había compartido tanto ya que se dedicó a hablar con mi hermana. Hayate levanto su pulgar como animándola. Y Nanoha le sonrió en respuesta.

Cuando volvió, se veía lo feliz que estaba, y eso que solo me ofrecí a llevarla. Le pedí a Alicia que me acompañara, pero invento que no podía porque ayudaría a mamá en la cocina, cosa que nunca hace, porque soy yo la que siempre ayuda en eso, ella solo quiebra las cosas. Decidí que la mataría lentamente cuando regresara.

En el camino a casa de Nanoha hablamos de cosas superficiales, sobre gustos de música, comida, deportes y esas cosas. La verdad es que me sentí a gusto hablando con ella, dejando de lado los nervios fue bastante agradable. Pude sentirme yo misma con ella, y eso es algo que nunca me pasa. Ella es tan animada y transparente que te dan ganas de tenerla a tu lado. Es algo que falta en mi vida.

Al llegar ninguna de las dos quería despedirse.

\- Supongo que te veré el lunes en la Universidad.

\- Si – respondí automáticamente, hasta que recordé lo de los exámenes – En la tarde, porque tengo que hacer algunos trámites en la mañana.

\- Bueno… - se mordió su labio inferior – Buenas noches Fate-chan – dijo besándome en la mejilla y saliendo rápidamente del auto.

Yo me quede con una sonrisa de tonta paralizada, cuando reaccione ella ya había entrado en su casa, y yo tenía una mano en el lugar donde me había besado, podía sentir mi rostro acalorado.

Nanoha me había vuelto a llamar Fate-chan y me había besado en la mejilla, este definitivamente era un gran día, y quería seguir teniendo días así, junto a ella, definitivamente seria su amiga.

Al llegar a casa no vi a Alicia, de seguro se fue a esconder a su habitación, cobarde. Subí las escaleras en dirección a su habitación y entre sin avisar.

\- Me debes muchas explicaciones, Ali.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- Del hecho de que Nanoha apareció en mi habitación de la nada porque tú le dijiste que fuera, o el simple hecho de que la invitaras hoy.

\- Solo estaba siendo buena compañera, y con respecto a lo otro, justo estaba ocupada con Hayate ayudando, Nanoha estaba libre así que le pedí que te fuera a buscar, no hagas un escándalo por algo tan simple.

\- Aunque no lo admitas disfrutas molestándome.

\- No seas tontita, solo busco lo mejor para ti y Nanoha te va a hacer bien, confía en mí.

Quería confiar, de verdad, pero con mi hermana nunca se sabe. Seguimos hablando sobre la cena y obviamente me molesto por ir a dejar a Nanoha, pero no le dije nada, que se muera de curiosidad, se lo merece.

El resto del fin de semana fue tranquilo, me puse al día con mis materias, y pude salir a conocer más la ciudad con Ali, eso si el sábado salió sola durante la tarde, se arregló mucho y se fue con una gran sonrisa sin decir nada, el asunto es que volvió con una sonrisa aún más grande, y cuando quise saber porque, dijo "tu no me cuentas, yo no te cuento". Sabía que era una treta sucia, así que no le pregunte más.

El lunes a primera hora me encontraba en el consultorio de Shamal, me hizo pasar y sentarme.

\- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Te acostumbras a vivir acá?

\- Si, me gusta mucho, es una linda ciudad.

Saco una carpeta y la abrió mirando seriamente.

\- Bueno – dijo – Veamos los resultados, así salimos de dudas.

\- Está bien – dije tranquila, aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios.

 **.**

 **NANOHA**

 **.**

Cuando me le acerque no sabía cómo llamarla, probé con el apellido pero no me gustaba, así que con precaución la llame por su nombre, y me sentí muy feliz cuando acepto que la llamara Fate, me hubiera gustado decirle Fate-chan, pero por algo hay que partir, y este comienzo entre las dos me gusta.

Me hizo reír al ver como hablaba de su hermana, es tan linda. Quería decirle que la vería en la tarde y estaba feliz de ir a su casa a cenar, pero me arrepentí y decidí dirigirme a la biblioteca rápidamente, tenía que volver a almorzar con ella, quiero decir con todas.

En el almuerzo me entere que Fate no tenía ni idea de que Hayate-chan iría a su casa, y si no sabía lo de Hayate-chan, menos lo de mí. Me sentí un poco mal por ir sin que supiera, pero deseaba verla fuera de la Universidad, y Alicia-chan dijo que debía ir. La mire varias veces mientras almorzamos y sé que ella igual lo hizo.

No tenía clases la primera hora después del almuerzo, así que con las chicas decidimos ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, allí me encontré con mi mejor amigo, Yuno.

\- Nanoha – me saludo – Justo estaba pensando en ti.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sip.

Hayate-chan llego junto a Alicia-chan justo cuando estábamos hablando.

\- Mira nada mas – decía Hayate-chan – Si es el hurón.

\- Mapache – le dijo él.

No sé por qué estos dos se tratan así, se supone que somos amigos desde niños.

\- Basta ustedes dos, Yuno mejor vamos a hablar un poco más allá, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas.

Pude ver que Alicia-chan me miraba extraño y con el ceño algo fruncido, quizás no le gusto que las dejara atrás, pero sé que no podre hablar seriamente con Yuno si Hayate-chan está cerca, solo molestara.

\- Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – me pregunto.

\- Hay una chica que conocí – le conté – Y me descoloca totalmente, hace que actué impulsivamente y luego tímida – suspire – La verdad es que no sé cómo actuar a su lado, quiero que se sienta cómoda conmigo, no asustarla sabes, que quiera ser mi amiga y le guste estar conmigo.

\- ¿No será una rubia igual a la de recién?

\- ¿La conoces?

\- No, pero he oído de ella, en un solo día hizo que todas las chicas de psicología quedaran enamoradas de ella, y sabes que tengo amigos en esa carrera.

\- ¿Enamoradas dices?

\- Eso es lo que oí – me respondió – Pero inaccesible, no hablo con nadie, y apenas miro a los de su clase.

\- Definitivamente si uno quiere saber algo eres el mejor, lo sabes todo.

\- No todo, pero debo reconocer que ser tan conocido tiene sus ventajas – cambio su mirada a una que no pude descifrar – A ti también te gusta, ¿verdad?

\- No… quiero decir no lo sé, me confunde sabes, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que quiero ser su amiga y estar a su lado.

No sé si me lo imagine pero por un segundo lo vi triste.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Consejo.

\- Solo se tu Nanoha, no te fuerces en ser otra persona, si ella es tan especial como tú crees te aceptara tal cual eres, si no, entonces no te merece.

Nunca lo pensé de esa forma, quizás tenga razón, pero Fate-chan ya acepto que la llamara por su nombre y hoy iré a su casa, debo ir avanzando de a poco, pero siendo yo, tal y como dijo Yuno.

\- Lo hare – le sonreí – Gracias, haces ver todo tan simple que siempre puedo contar contigo, eres el mejor amigo que uno pueda tener, te quiero Yuno.

\- Yo también Nanoha, yo también.

Lo abrace feliz, no es que me haya resuelto la vida, pero hace que me dé cuenta de lo obvio, además me proporcionó información valiosa sobre los que están rodeando a Fate-chan, en especial de esas que quieren acercársele antes que yo, pues no podrán, porque yo lograre ser su amiga primero, lo prometo.

Decidí esperarla en la salida, empezar la operación atraer a Fate-chan. Alicia-chan me dijo porque salida esperarla, adoro a esa mujer, me apoya totalmente en lo que hago para acercarme a su hermana.

Cuando se acercó la salude con la mano, como diciéndole acá estoy, cosa que es ridículo ya que obviamente me vería. Le propuse empezar de cero y a pesar de ser una petición estúpida la acepto. Le hice creer que la vería el lunes, ya que aún no sabía que iría a su casa, yo quería que fuera una sorpresa, ver su rostro al verme de repente en su casa.

Pase todo el resto de la tarde en mi pieza pensando en que ponerme, nunca me había costado tanto decidirme, quería verme linda, que ella lo notara. ¿Por qué? Ni yo me entiendo, quizás si me guste, pero es absurdo que sea eso, primero debo conocerla. Aunque por lo visto no es solo a mí a quien le llamo la atención, a muchos les paso lo mismo, tendré que ser más lista que todos ellos. No volver a asustarla.

Hayate-chan se vino primero a mi casa, quería conversar, eso fue lo que me dijo.

\- Entonces, ¿nerviosa?

Acabo de entender lo que quería venir a hablar, tenía que ser Hayate-chan, como no lo pensé antes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Veras a Fate – respondió paseándose por mi habitación – Yo estaría nerviosa en tu lugar.

\- Hayate-chan, ya te he dicho que no me molestes con ella, solo me interesa como amiga, y será genial ser amiga de las hermanas Testarossa. Además, tu no estas ¿nerviosa? Alicia-chan estará allí, y ustedes se están llevando demasiado bien.

\- Solo soy buena compañera, llego un mes atrasada, la ayudo a ponerse al día.

\- Ni tú te lo crees, en fin, te gusta lo que escogí para ponerme.

Me observo con la mano en su barbilla.

\- Si, te ves genial.

Suspire tranquila.

\- Eso es bueno, no quiero ir mal vestida a la cena.

\- Solo es una cena Nanoha.

\- Es nuestra primera vez en su casa, quiero estar perfecta.

\- Y después dices que no te moleste, quien te entiende.

\- ¡Hayate-chan! – grite.

\- Ya, ya, no digo nada.

\- Chicas, ya es tarde, deberían irse yendo – grito mi madre desde abajo.

\- Ya vamos mamá – grite de vuelta.

Bajamos y vimos a mis padres sentados en el comedor, mamá estaba esperando a que estuviera lista la cena.

\- Ya nos vamos – les dije.

\- Que les vaya bien – nos sonrió mamá – Y compórtense.

\- Si mamá, lo haremos – me gire a ver a Hayate-chan – Vámonos.

En el camino no hablamos mucho, estaba nerviosa. Tranquila Nanoha, todo saldrá bien, ella no te volverá a rechazar, recuerda que empezaremos de cero.

\- Puedes dejar de mover las piernas – me dijo Hayate-chan – Me pones nerviosa.

\- Lo siento.

Llegamos justo cuando las demás también llegaban, salude a Shamal, Signum, Vita y Zafira antes de entrar.

Las madres de Fate-chan eran muy hermosas y simpáticas, nos estaban esperando en la sala junto a Alicia-chan y Chrono su hermano mayor, quien resulto ser muy amable.

\- Nanoha – me llamo Alicia-chan.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Fate?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – casi grite, contrólate Nanoha.

\- Es que aún está en su habitación, y ya estamos por cenar.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no vas?

\- Tengo que hablar con Hayate-chan, algo importante sobre la Universidad – me contesto – Así que, ¿puedes?

Ir a buscarla, a su habitación.

\- Si, no hay problema, dime como llegar.

\- Subes la escalera, doblas a la derecha y es la segunda puerta a mano izquierda.

\- De acuerdo.

Con pasos decididos me dirigí a la escalera, era una hermosa casa, escalera amplia, tres pasillos grandes en la segunda planta, se notaba que el del centro llevaba a la habitación principal que tenía doble puerta. Camine por el pasillo a mano derecha, y llegue a la segunda puerta, estuve como un minuto pensando si tocar o no, se oía un secador dentro, debía estar ocupada, pero estábamos por cenar y seria descortés no avisarle.

Golpee y espere.

Sentí los pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta, y al abrirla ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre y totalmente sorprendida de verme allí. Tanto que hasta se puso pálida. Me asuste un poco, pero ella me aclaro que estaba bien.

Ella creyó que era familiar de Hayate-chan, pero le explique que en realidad fue Alicia-chan la que me había invitado. Fue muy insistente en el hecho de que debía venir.

La tome de la mano para llegar a donde se encontraban las demás, no lo pensé, fue como si fuera algo tan natural, como si lo hubiera hecho de toda la vida. Pero cuando me di cuenta la solté rápidamente y me voltee para que no viera mi sonrojo.

En la cena me fije que Fate-chan no comió mucho, también que me miraba arto. Fue una cena tranquila y familiar, me gusto el ambiente que se creó. La mamá de Fate, Precia-san, nos habló de medicina y pregunto sobre qué materia estábamos viendo. Fue una gran noche, pero lo mejor vino después.

Fate-chan se ofreció para ir a dejarme, no me lo podía creer, ella voluntariamente me lo dijo, obviamente le dije que sí y salí corriendo a contarle a Hayate-chan, para que ella se fuera con alguien de su familia.

\- Hayate-chan – le dije emocionada – Fate-chan se ofreció para ir a dejarme.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Estamos hablando de la misma Fate, ¿verdad? La tímida, que se arranca de ti.

\- Si, esa misma, así que no me iré contigo, lo siento.

\- No hay problema, que te vaya bien – me dijo levantando su pulgar, como deseándome suerte.

\- Gracias - la abrace y me despedí de los demás.

En el camino me sentí muy cómoda, y Fate-chan hablo naturalmente, no vi que estuviera nerviosa, y eso me hizo feliz. Al llegar a mi casa me despedí de ella, le volví a decir Fate-chan y le di un beso en su mejilla, para después salir rápidamente toda sonrojada, la sensación de darle solo un beso en la mejilla hizo que me sintiera más que feliz.

Al entrar me encontré con mi madre, que veía televisión en el living.

\- Hola mamá, que tal la cena acá.

\- Buena, pero la que me interesa es la cena a la que fuiste, ¿qué tal salió todo?

\- Muy bien, la familia de Fate-chan es muy amorosa, nos trataron como de la familia y conversamos de todo, entre ello de medicina, con Hayate-chan le preguntamos varias cosas a la mamá de Fate-chan, y nos animó mucho, pero lo mejor fue que Fate-chan me vino a dejar.

\- Parece que esa Fate-chan es especial, la mencionaste más a ella que al resto.

\- Si, podría decirse que es especial.

\- Me alegro hija, ahora ve a descansar, mañana debes ayudar en la cafetería.

\- Si mamá, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Esa noche soñé con ella.

.

Ayude en la mañana a mi familia, y por la tarde me junte con Hayate-chan y Alicia-chan, íbamos a estudiar y preparar un informe entre las tres.

El examen se trataba de Química General y Orgánica, no era tan simple. Y el trabajo era sobre Cálculos Estequiométricos y Sistemas en equilibrios, donde debíamos abarcar cinco puntos:

\- Reacciones químicas: cálculos asociados.

\- Balance de materia y carga.

\- Termoquímica: energía asociada a reacciones.

\- Entalpia.

\- Ley de Hess.

Todo esto, y solo llevábamos un mes, no quiero ni pensar en lo que vendría después, aunque para mí el examen no era tan difícil, explicárselo a Hayate-chan si lo era, había que decírselo varias veces, pero cuando lo entendía podía sorprenderte con diferentes perspectivas.

\- Nanoha-chan, debería invitarnos a comer un pastel en la cafetería – dijo Hayate-chan sonriendo.

\- No es negocio el que siempre quieras eso.

\- Pero Alicia-chan no la conoce.

Era verdad, Fate-chan había ido, pero Alicia-chan no.

\- Esta bien – suspire – pero solo porque Alicia-chan no ha ido.

\- ¡Sí! – Hayate-chan hizo pose de victoria.

\- ¿Iremos a una cafetería? – pregunto Alicia-chan.

\- Sí, mi familia tiene una en el centro de la ciudad.

\- Me encantara ir a conocerla – sonrió Alicia-chan, se veía emocionada, quizás le gusten los pasteles tanto como a Fate-chan.

Descubrí que le gustaban mucho, pero en vez de pedir un chocolate caliente, ella pidió café.

El día domingo termine de estudiar, quería dejar listo eso, aunque la prueba fuera el miércoles. Siempre me ha gustado adelantar las cosas, terminar todo bien. Sé que la carrera de medicina no será fácil, pero me esforzare todo lo que pueda por aprobar, y escoger el área que me interesa en dos años más. Aunque también estaré de interna en el hospital, que dilema, ahí sí que estaré estresada. El hospital central de Uminari es el mejor, allí trabaja Shamal y Precia-san, deseo poder trabajar en él, que me elijan para hacer mi practica de interna y luego poder quedar fijamente en el.

Cuando les dije a mis padres que deseaba estudiar medicina, se sorprendieron un poco, pero después me dijeron que pensándolo bien, siempre andaba ayudando a los demás, y era normal que quisiera escoger algo en lo que pudiera seguir haciéndolo. Inmediatamente me apoyaron, y animaron. El apoyo de mi familia siempre ha sido importante, sé que me dedicare a algo totalmente distinto a lo que hace mi familia, pero a ellos solo les importa mi felicidad y estudiar medicina me hace feliz.

Hayate-chan me dijo que también estudiaría medicina, que quería seguir los pasos de Shamal. Saber que Hayate-chan estudiaría conmigo me dio más seguridad, sabía que tal como hacíamos un buen equipo en la preparatoria, lo haríamos en la Universidad. Shamal nos dijo que nos ayudaría en todo lo que necesitáramos, que no dudáramos en consultarle algo. Es muy amable y una hábil doctora, Signum tiene mucha suerte.

Ahora tenemos una nueva compañera, Alicia-chan, alguien que se ha unido a nuestro equipo, ya no seremos dos, sino tres, y eso me agrada mucho, nos coordinamos muy bien haciendo el trabajo, las ideas y ayudas de Alicia-chan fueron fundamentales, a pesar de estar atrasada un mes no lo parecía, debe ser porque creció con una madre que trabajaba en eso. Pero aun así, me sorprendió todo lo que sabía sobre medicina, como si no solo lo supiera, sino que lo hubiera vivido, la forma en la que se expresaba y opinaba. Quizás solo son ideas mías, pero me llamo la atención.

El lunes en la mañana no vi a Alicia-chan, quizás acompaño a Fate-chan en sus trámites, era interesante como siempre faltaba cuando su hermana no estaba.

A la hora de almuerzo las vi llegar, sonreí inmediatamente, y camine hacia ellas, aunque aún no me veían yo podía verlas perfectamente, y así fue como me di cuenta de la expresión que traía Fate-chan, no se veía muy bien, ¿le habrá pasado algo? ¿Le fue mal en sus trámites?

Alicia-chan levanto la vista y me vio, sonriéndome levemente, agité mi mano acercándome más y les grite.

\- Fate-chan, Alicia-chan – sonreí al ver como Fate-chan al fin me veía, y su expresión cambiaba un poco – Buenas tardes.

 **.**

 **N/A: Lamento mucho la demora, pero tengo mucho trabajo últimamente. Alicia haciendo de las suyas, invitando a Nanoha a cenar y molestando a Fate. Fate ofreciéndose a ir a dejarla siendo más confiada. Pudimos ver como apareció Yuno, es alguien muy conocido en la Universidad, por ello siempre se entera de todo lo que sucede. Empezaron de cero, y de una muy buena forma. Nanoha hablo más sobre su deseo de ser doctora. Pero, ¿qué paso con Fate en la consulta de Shamal? ¿Por qué se ve preocupada Fate cuando está llegando a la Universidad? Todo eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, cualquier idea o consejo es muy bien recibido, ya sean críticas o no. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos y cuídense.**


End file.
